Raura
Raura (R/'oss And L/'aura ') is the real-life pairing of Ross Lynch And Laura Marano. They are very close friends and they hang out a lot at times. They both work in a hit TV show on Disney Channel called ''Austin & Ally. Raura likes to joke around with each other and tease each other. Both of them make each other laugh. Relationships Ross And Laura have a close relationship.They are comfortable around each other.Laura will be willing to help Ross try to get a girl for him.That what makes them have such a good Relationship with each other.Ross and Laura love to tease each other sometimes in interviews but wait either way they sill love each other like friends. Other Names *'''Roura (Ro/ss and La/'ura') *'Rolaur' (Ro/ss and Laur/a) *'Rolaura' (Ro/ss and Laura) *'RLLM' (R'''/oss '''L/ynch / L'''/aura '''M/arano) *'Lyno' (Ly/nch and Mara/'no') *'Larano' (L'/ynch and M/'arano) *'Maranych '(Mara/no and Ly/'nch') *'Rosura' (Ros/s and La/'ura') *'Rosa' (Ros/s and Laur/'a') *'Rosra' (Ros/s and Lau/'ra') *'Rosaur '(Ros/s and L/'aur'/a) *'Raura Lyno ( R'/oss Ly/nch and L/'aura' Mara/'no)' Raura Moments *At one of the live taping of A&A a fan said that she heard Ross yell as if he had the greatest idea ever and that idea was for Ross and Laura to hug each other while Joe (one of the A&A writers) goes crazy with Auslly feels. So Ross had his arms around Laura's shoulders and Laura had her arms around Ross's waist. *Ross and Laura joke around and have fun on the set together. *At another live taping of A&A it was looking as if Ross was trying to flirt with Laura and he scootched really close to her. *They both have no clue what personal space is or even means! *Raini tweeted that the cast was going to eat out for lunch and she tweeted a picture of all of them in the car on there way there and Ross and Laura were in the back seat alone sitting next to each other. *Another picture was posted in Twitter where Ross and Laura were in the back seat of a car again sitting next to each other. *In one picture from a live taping Ross had a fan made flower and was proposing to Laura. *Ross used a pick up line on Laura while in Tennessee. *Ross and Laura went to Tennessee to attend a meet and greet together. *Ross was staring at Laura several times during the meet and greet. *Also during it Ross put his arm around Laura's waist while she was talking to a fan and she blushed then started laughing. *They we're standing very close though out the whole thing. *Ross said the kiss from the Austin & Ally episode Real Life & Reel Life was good 3 times. *Ross was Laura's first kiss on Valentines day *Ross and Laura will kiss again in Proms & Promises. Similarities *They both have verified Twitter accounts. *They are both born on the 29th. Ross was born on December 29th, and Laura was born on November 29th. *They both are actors. *They both star (and are the main characters) in Austin & Ally *They both are on Austin & Ally. *They both say it's important to have an education. *They both said they hang out a lot. *They said "Austin & Ally" is the best show ever. *They love all episodes from Austin & Ally. *They love the word Awesome/Rossome. *They both are too busy; Ross with his band and Laura with her school. *They both have older sisters. *They both can play piano. *They both ship Auslly. Trivia Raura Song * Here Comes Forever could be a song For Raura. Signing.jpg 72c60b8c2e8c267c2eb75cbd36b30653.jpg Raura forever.jpg Raura Love.jpg Aww Raura.jpg Raura -3.jpg Raura.jpg RauraForever.jpg Category:Raura Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Pairings